


Don't Go

by HootHootMotherFuckers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHootMotherFuckers/pseuds/HootHootMotherFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving for college sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested I do this on tumblr, and I decided to post it here as well ^-^ hope you enjoy

Oikawa woke up to a hedge of black hair in his face and broad arms wrapped around his torso. He knew his right arm was asleep from the pressure of the other in his arms, but he couldn’t care less as he pulled Iwaizumi closer.

Iwaizumi stirred at the movement, but did not wake. He only buried his face further into Oikawa’s chest with a small sound of content. An action that made Oikawa’s heart swell in his chest and the blood rush up to his cheeks. He wished - yearned - for them to be able to stay like this forever. Just them, together, nothing coming between them and keeping them from being with each other.

But all good things must come to an end.

Oikawa sighed at the sound of his phone going off, an alarm he set in order to wake himself up in case he wasn’t awake already. He started to move his arms from around Iwaizumi’s form and shuffled as best he could as to not wake him up as he got out of bed.

Oikawa yelped, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed, arms wrapped around him once again, sluggish, but strong.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi’s head buried into shoulder this time rather than his chest. His arms stayed frozen in place by his sides, not knowing what to do.

A few moments later, he finally snapped out of the surprise of the situation, speaking in a soft voice, “Iwa-chan, I nee-”

“Please,” was all Iwaizumi said, “Please don’t leave, not yet.” He moved his head from Oikawa’s shoulder, it was only then that Oikawa realized his shirt was damp with the tears streaming from Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Iwa-”

“Please.” He looked up at him in earnest, his voice came out broken and gravelly from sleep. It was all Oikawa needed in order to shut up, he rarely ever saw Iwaizumi so open and… Small.

So Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and set his chin on top of Iwaizumi’s head, kissing his temple before staying like that. Minutes ticked by like seconds by the time Oikawa’s backup alarm sounded.

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa, sniffling but not crying anymore, “Sorry,” his voice was still gravelly from sleep.

Oikawa chuckled, “If I knew you’d be like this I might’ve gotten up earlier so we’d have more time.” The glare he got in return could’ve killed a man. Or an army.

“If you woke up any earlier I would’ve murdered you,” Iwaizumi grumbled wiping at his eyes. Oikawa grabbed his wrist and set it down on the bed before replacing it with his own and wiping at the tears with his thumb.

“Who knew leaving for college would be so difficult,” Oikawa whispered.

“Literally everyone,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“No one ever warned me!”

“Your mom kept telling you all week.”

“She told you too!”

Oikawa didn’t realize what Iwaizumi was doing until he was falling off of the bed with Iwaizumi staring down at him, amusement written on his face.

“Mean Iwa-chan! Mean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi is so prone angst ohmygod


End file.
